


One Giant Leap

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Ineffable Event 2019 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Book Elements, M/M, Show Elements, The Moon Landing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: “Humans are amazing, aren’t they?” Aziraphale said, smiling brightly enough that it lit the room slightly. “They’ve landed on the moon!”





	One Giant Leap

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Ineffable Event](https://ineffable-event.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, day four; prompt: sun, moon, stars
> 
> unbetaed, unBrit-picked

**1969, London**

Crowley stood up and went to turn off the television, brought to Aziraphale’s bookshop especially for the occasion. “What did you think?”

“Humans are amazing, aren’t they?” Aziraphale said, smiling brightly enough that it lit the room slightly. “They’ve landed on the moon!”

“That they have,” Crowley said, not even his usual affected attitude enough to break the bubble of happiness he found himself in. He’d known Aziraphale would be excited to see this, and the angel had not disappointed. Sure, the moon was just a boring ball of rock, but it was a  _ different _ ball of rock, one that had never had humans on it before, and Crowley had to admit that he had been excited, too. “I’m sure they’re very pleased with themselves.”

“Americans do so love pushing the boundaries of what’s possible,” Aziraphale said, starting to gather up the remnants of the impromptu nibbles they'd had while waiting for the broadcast. "Though perhaps next time they'll work with the Soviets, rather than competing with them."

Crowley considered the plans that Hell had for the Cold War and shook his head. "I think that would take a miracle, angel.”

“Oh, you think so?” Aziraphale said, eyes wide in a way that outwardly made Crowley roll his eyes and inwardly made him melt a bit. Aziraphale pouted slightly at Crowley’s expression and held up the wine bottle. “More wine?”

“Always,” Crowley said, twisting almost upside down in his seat to offer Aziraphale his glass. The angel gave him one of those soft looks that always sent his insides all a-quiver, and topped off his glass. Crowley righted himself enough to lift his glass in a toast. “To whatever humans will come up with next.”

Aziraphale clinked their glasses together, and they both drank.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog link](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/post/188598583474/one-giant-leap-melayneseahawk-good-omens)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
